The Most Romantic Day of the Year
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day story... It's going to be what each Cullen couple does on Valentine's Day! This story is pure fluff and pure romance. *Now changed to M, so beware there is a lemon in it!* Please R&R! -DONE for now!-
1. Edward and Bella

**I hope this turns out alright… I don't know how to make it really fluffy without going overboard, so if it sucks I'm really sorry!**

**The first couple is Edward and Bella…. **

**Read the bottom AN for more info on where the stories going from here. **

**Oh and I don't own Twilight or any of the awesome Cullens! -pouts- I also do not own the songs I used in the story! **

**Anyways, please R&R!! (It would make me happy!)**

**Enjoy….**

-Edward and Bella-

Bella POV

Today is Valentine's Day and Edward is probably out planning something huge. I have already gotten my love his present. I got him a big heart that says 'I love you'. I didn't know what else to get him so I also got him a shirt that says 'Bella and Edward forever!'

I was sitting around waiting for him to come. I knew he would go all out. The doorbell rang and I figured it was Edward.

"Hey Edw- Alice, what are you doing here?" Wow that was unexpected. Oh great I can tell I'm gonna be Barbie doll Bella.

"I'm here to get you ready," She said as she drug me upstairs. She put me in a very cute, sparkly red dress. Then she had me put on a coat over it since it was tank top. I had to admit it looked really nice on me. She put my hair up half way and curled it. For make-up she put a little bit of mascara on and a little bit of eye shadow.** (AN: Dress on profile and the hair may go on if I can find one!)**

She left about 6 and I walked downstairs. I can't believe she made me put heals on. It wasn't really high heals, but it was still heals. I sat around until Charlie got home.

"Hey Bells, wow you look nice," He said looking as embarrassed as I was.

"Thanks dad!"

"Is he taking you out to dinner tonight?"

"I have no clue where we are going to be honest." I said upset that he wouldn't tell me.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. I went and got it expecting it to be Edward.

"Hey Bella, wow you looking nice. Was this for me?" Jake laughed at my expression. I just stuck my tongue out like a child.

"Come in Jake and Billy," Charlie said behind me.

Of course, Valentine's day has to be ruined by Jake.

"So where are we going tonight Bella?" He asked smirking.

"Oh you wish Jake, this is for Edward and I have no clue where we are going," I said laughing at his frown.

"Stupid vampire, that should be me going with you," He mumbled loud enough that I could hear him.

I smacked him then screamed ouch. I forgot that I shouldn't hit Jake cause he hurts me worse.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time Bella?" Jake said smirking again.

"Whatever. Where in the heck is my **boyfriend**?" I said bringing out the word boyfriend. I knew it would annoy him to no end.

"Anyways, Bells what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out with the Cullen's and going to school."

"The bloodsu-ouch," he said as I kicked him with my shoe.

"Ok let me rephrase that, the Cullen's still keeping their end of the deal?" He said whispering to me.

"Yes they are Jake. Now get off this conversation please."

"Ok, maybe you should come down to La-Push soon…"

"Yea, I'll try to get down there Jake, but you know how hard it is."

We talked for a little while longer until the doorbell rang. My angel was standing there looking beautiful in that tux.

"Hey beautiful," He said as he kissed me. I heard Jake mumble some profanities under his breath and Edward just smirked.

"Hey, you look beautiful yourself, my Greek god."

"Greek god my ass Bella!" Jake screamed our way.

"Shut up Jake and dad we will be back later," I said putting my coat on.

"Yea, just not too late and you kids have fun," Charlie said looking at us. He started to warm up to Edward a little bit.

"Bye Billy, bye Jake," I said as I was led out the door.

He helped me in Edward's occasional car and turned on some music. One of my favorite songs came on. Edward caught it and we both started singing to each other.

"_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the shadow that's by your side _

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart" 

We both sang at the same time. It sounded so good. He was a god at singing too.

"_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all"_

The last part is true our love won't age because we will be with each other forever. The thought just made me so happy.

"_And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there) _

For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)

For better or worse (better or worse)  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear" 

We finished the song and were staring into each other's eyes. We both had love in our eyes.

"I love you forever Bella and I swear by the stars in the sky I'll be there forever."

"I love you forever too Edward and I swear with every beat of my heart I'll love you forever!"

We both sat in silence listening to the song Back at One by Brian McKnight. Then we pulled up to the Cullen's house. I looked questionably at him.

"Sorry love, but I'm going to have to run you there," He said as he picked me up. I had a clue where we were going.

Soon enough he said I could open my eyes. When I did, I had tears in my eyes. We were at the meadow, but he had candles leading to a table with more candles. All around it was roses and a string of lights everywhere. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Oh my gosh, Edward that's beautiful," I said at a loss of words.

"I'm glad you like it… it's not nearly as beautiful as you," He said and this time I didn't blush. I was too amazed by the god standing next to me.

"Well, my beautiful fiancé, would you let me escort you to your dinner?" He asked gently grabbing my hand.

"Why yes you may," I said barely getting that out.

He led me to the table and we held my chair out. I sat down and he was back in a flash with my dinner.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy it, I made it myself." He said looking deep in my eyes.

"I will enjoy it once you stop looking at me and dazzling me!"

"Sorry…. Do I dazzle you?" He said smirking. **(AN: Yes I know this if from the books, that's why I put it in there!)**

"Yes you do love," I said starting to eat my dinner.

He had made me Lasagna, which is one of my favorite dinners. I knew Alice had taken my presents for him, so I'm guessing she put them here. As I was eating I looked over and saw that they were sitting there.

"So how was it my beautiful lady?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"It was awesome… thank you very much!" I said looking back at him and getting dazzled again.

"My pleasure!"

We sat there talking for a few minutes then he stood up and turned the music on. Then he came and stood in front of me.

"My Bella, can I have this dance?" I couldn't even say a sentence so I just nodded.

I stood up and realized the song was Amazed by Lonestar. That is a very romantic song. **(AN: I love that song….)**

"_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams"_

We danced with him leading. I didn't know I could dance. I just needed to hold on to him because I don't want to fall.

"_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"_

He sang this verse to me while looking in my eyes.

"_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes _

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you" 

As the song came to an end, we stopped dancing. We just stood there for a few minutes before he led me to a blanket on the ground.

"I am so amazed by you Bella!" He said while I had my head in his chest and his face was in my hair.

"Your more amazing than me Edward…" I said as his lips touched mine. Then he teasingly brought his down and started kissing up and down my face and to my neck. I could barely breath when he did that.

After a few minutes he pulled away, but only to let me breathe. His lips were on mine again. About 5 minutes later we finally stopped and I wasn't as dazzled anymore.

"I love you and I am glad you agreed to marry me," He said while I snuggled into his chest again.

"I love you too and I'm warming up to the idea of being married. I want to spend eternity with you."

He mumbled something I didn't catch but still had that crooked smile on his face. That crooked smile makes my heart melt.

I had totally forgotten about my gift for him.

"I forgot to give you your Valentine's Day gift. It's nothing special though…" I said as he put a finger to my lips.

"Everything from you is special," He said as he got my present too.

I gave him his and he gave me mine. I opened mine first. In it was a big heart that said 'The lion fell in love with the lamb' on one side.

The other side had a note.

_I love you forever my Bella! You are my soul mate…. You make me feel things I haven't felt before!_

_I want to love you until the end of time Bella!_

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

_Love, _

_Edward_

The next thing was a bear that said I love you on it. Then the last thing was flowers.

"Thank you so much Edward! I love it and I love you!"

"I love you too and I love your presents too," He said as he opened his.

"Sorry, mine isn't half as good as yours…" I said as he cut me off.

"Yours are great and besides the best present you can give me is your love!"

We sat there in each other's arms until it was time to go home. This was the best Valentine's Day ever……

**Well that wasn't as good as I wanted it too be…. Just imagine them doing all those things then it's much better!**

**Anyways, I am going to do the Cullen's first then if I get some reviews of couples from the books, then I will do Valentine's Day for them.**

**Does anyone think I should make it rated M and put a little lemon in there? If so tell me in a review or PM me!**

**If you have any good suggestions, then PM me cause I may just use them.**

**Please review if you want the next chapter to be up soon!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-Lova**


	2. Carlisle and Esme slight lemon

**Well, I didn't feel like writing this, so in my opinion it sucked big time!! **

**The reason I didn't feel like writing it is cause first of all I don't feel good tonight! Also, one of my family member's boyfriend decided to go on a rampage! (He seriously went on a rampage and stole her laptop and other things) So, we've been helping her try to figure out if she should call the police or not! (I think she should but she's afraid once he gets out he'll come after her….)**

**So anyways, I'm gonna do 1 chapter a night and probably will post Emmett and Rose's last (On Valentine's Day)! So that way you have a lemon to read Valentine's Day!!**

**Oh and sorry for the shortness and they are slightly OOC!!! SO BEWARE!!**

**Please R&R!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

-Carlisle and Esme-

It was once again Valentine's Day. Carlisle was probably out planning some huge thing. We have had many Valentine's Days together and everyone he always goes all out for.

So, here I am getting dressed up to go do whatever he planned. I put a long red dress on. It was very beautiful and it fit really good on me. I put my hair up and didn't do any make-up. I just did my hair with curls and got ready to go.** (AN: Dress on profile like always!)**

"My wife, you look beautiful," He said looking me up and down. If I could blush I would be.

"Thank you, you look great yourself," I said looking at his tux. He looked so hot in it.

"Well, lets go!"

He led me out and we started walking. I didn't know what he was going to do so I walked along side of him.

We kept walking hand in hand talking about sweet nothings. We were just enjoying being within each other's presence.

"My dear Esme," He said looking at me.

"Yes Carlisle…."

"We have been married for many years and I think it's time we have another wedding. Will you marry me Esme?" He said pulling out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes Carlisle, I think we should renew it too…. Of course I will!" I said jumping into his arms as he put the ring on my finger.

He kissed me passionately as we sat down on the bench. We got back up after about 20 minutes and he held out a hotel card. I smirked at my love.

"I love you forever Esme, you're the best thing that happened to me my love," he said as we walked to the hotel.

"I love you too and your definitely the best thing that happened to me. Without you I was nothing, but when you found me, I became whole."

We walked with his hands around my waist. When we got to the hotel, the receptionist was flirting with Carlisle, like always. She was flirting until she saw my glare.

"H-how many I help you?" She said in a daze.

"My husband and I would like to check in this hotel for the night," I said growling husband.

"Ok, it's going to be 75 dollars a night," She said as I got out the money and handed it to her. I wasn't in the mood and she saw that.

When we went to our room, he went to change and I sat on the bed. As much as we would never tell our kids this or show it, we are just like every other couple. I don't show much of my emotions for Carlisle around the kids. I decided to call Edward since they were the only ones home.

"Hello," Edward said sounding very annoyed.

"Hi Edward, I know you are busy, but I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle and I won't be home tonight," I said waiting for him to say something so I could get off the phone.

"Yea I figured that, Bella and I are on our way to her house now."

"Ok, good night and we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Have fun and good night," He said as he hung up.

**-Warning slight lemon- (Don't read if you don't like!)**

Carlisle came back in looking very hot. He stared at me for a few minutes then he came forward. I stood up and he pressed his cold lips to mine. His lips then traveled down up and down my face until he decided to go to my neck. He sucked and kissed my neck down to were the dress starts.

He put his hands behind me and unzipped the dress. He pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me so that he was straddling me. I reached for his shirt and he stopped me.

"No my love, just sit back and relax," He said as I groaned. He knew that I always hated when he did that. It was his way of teasing me.

He started licking every part of my body and soon I found myself with nothing on and he had everything on. I knew I needed to change that soon. So I flipped us over so that I was straddling him.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked smirking.

"What does it look like, I can't let you have all of the fun," I said smirking back.

I pulled his shirt of and went to unbutton his jeans. I unbuttoned them and he helped me get them off. There he was in his boxers. I took them off as well and started teasing him.

I licked and kissed him everywhere as he had did with me. Soon I got down to his bulge and I took it in my mouth. He moaned really loud.

"Esmeeeeee!!!"

I continued this for a little while before he flipped us over again and positioned himself above me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes Carlisle, NOW!!" I said screaming as I was getting a little impatient.

He lowered himself in me. He started thrusting harder and harder.

"Come on Carlisle, FASTER!!"

"CARLISLE!!!" I said as I reached my climax as did he. We continued this moaning each others names for a while.

**-End of Lemon-**

"Thank you Esme for everything," He said as we laid together.

"Thank you Carlisle, you gave me everything I would ever want for Valentine's Day…. You gave me your love!"

We laid in each others arms for the rest of the night. This was one awesome Valentine's Day because it wasn't too fancy!

**Haha well that sucked in my opinion!!! I can not write a Carlisle and Esme lemon for some reason! It just don't work! Plus considering I'm a virgin that don't help!(If I got something wrong please PM me and tell me, I'll change it!)**

**The only other lemon in the story will probably be Emmett and Rose's, but we will see once I write them!**

**Anyways, review please!!!!**


	3. Author's note really important so read!

**Ok I know I haven't updated this story, but I was holding off for a while…**

**The problem is its past Valentine's Day and I don't feel like finishing this story…**

**So what I'm gonna do is if anyone wants to finish Emmett and Rose's or Jasper and Alice's chapter, PM me…**

**If you guys want a few more chapters someone PM me and tell me your going to do the other couples (anyone from the twilight series!)**

**Then what I will do is after you send me the chapter's I'll put your name on them so you get the credit… **

**Anyways, if no one wants to do the chapters, then I'll wait until next year and maybe finish it then!**

**Oh and if you want to write the chapter off of my ideas… I will send them to you!**

**It's up to you, the reviewers because I have too many stories out and I don't want to finish this….**

**Please don't review… PM me…**

**IM SO SORRY I'M NOT FINISHING IT!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova-01**


End file.
